The Bet
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Who was kissing under the mistletoe? What did Jack and Zack bet on? And who was getting it on in Brennan's office? Femslash! Bren/Ange


I never thought that anyone knew how close we really were until Zack and Hodgins caught us kissing, snogging, making out, or whatever you wanna call it and Zack screamed "I told you so." Well actually that's not the point, because it isn't the beginning and I plan to start from the beginning, the beginning being when the two of us first met.

When we first met neither of us was the same as we are today, which in a way makes a lot of sense, but that's not the point. We met in a photography class in college. To this day I still have no idea what made me take that course but I did and I am glad for that, because if I hadn't taken it I doubt I'd have ever met her. Well so that is where we met, but not how we met. We met due mostly to the fact that she was completely amazing with arts of any type and even more amazing with photography and I had not a clue as to what I was doing. She helped me out a lot and I appreciated it.

The photography course was just the beginning of our relationship. After that we began spending more time with each other which obviously led us to our friendship today, but you don't really care about that and I know you don't so I'll just get on with it. We did lose touch with one another for a few years, but then we were reunited at the Jeffersonian Institution where we are both currently employed. Our sexual relationship didn't really begin until we were reunited here at the Jeffersonian.

I had never really been attracted to anyone of the female sex before so this was new territory for me, but luckily it was new territory for her as well. The relationship hadn't even begun with attraction, it had merely started as a friendship and then one moment we both realized that our relationship had developed into something much more. In one single moment something that had begun as an innocent friendship had been turned completely around into what could only be known as a twisted romance or perhaps even a love affair. One moment we were in my apartment discussing the movie we had just seen, then we were arguing about something that I now have no recollection of, and in the next moment our clothes had disappeared and our bodies were meeting in a fiery hast. The next morning we awoke together both feeling the effects of a hang-over, but we were not actually hung-over. One night together quickly became two, then three and three became four and four nights turned into four nights a week and even from there our sexual relationship grew deeper. I loved her and she loved me, but no one else needed to know about our relationship.

Personally I thought know one had figured it out and I was shocked when Zack said he had known, but I am getting ahead of myself here. She and I worked together at the Jeffersonian Institution for three years before our relationship had left the ideals of a professional friendship and became more intimate. I had been working at the Institute for, four years before she had appeared once again before my eyes, so for clarification I had been here for seven years and she had been here three in quite the professional capacity before our not so professional venture began. We managed to uphold what we believed to be a professional relationship in our working environment for three years while off hours engaging in a more romantic relationship. Well maybe that's not all true, there were a few times in my office and more than a few times in hers, where things were wild beyond our control, but I do not think that these uncontrolled moments were the ones that revealed our secret. I believe our secret was revealed by the lack of control my lips had when they met hers softly under the mistletoe this past holiday.

Jack had a thing for her and everyone in the lab knew it, especially me, but I knew that she would not drift to him. She was mine and no one else would have her as long as I shall live, no one else will lay a finger on her. Zack revealed the conversation he had shared with Hodgins to me after it had come to be. I however only know of the moments leading up to this conversation, seeing as I had left prior to the start.

Booth had brought us a new and rather gruesome case a week into the New Year, as everyone was slowly getting back into their professional shoes. All of us had been dragging ourselves into work later then we should have been as was the usual post holiday, but a new case meant that we all needed to get our sorry asses out of bed on time, but that draws me off of the original topic. The new case was quite gruesome I was struggling not to vomit at the sight and as soon as I saw her I knew she would not be able to contain the urge. However even through the awful smell of decomposing flesh she managed to walk up onto the platform and as soon as she saw the cause of the dreadful scent she became sickly pale and I made to shelter her, but not before he did. I glared at him while only Zack was paying attention. I came up to the pair and looked at her before offering to take her to the sanctuary of her office. He also made the offer trying to counter mine saying that I would want to bury myself into this case which was actually the furthest thing from my mind. She took my offer instead of his which came as no surprise to me. I turned to see the wounded look that he briefly held and I basked in it before escorting my lovely lady to her office.

She began to apologize as she always did when things were too gross for her to handle but I cut her off, because I personally was not anxious to get back to that disturbing stench. The walk to her office was relatively silent after that and once we arrived I kissed her softly before leaving to do my job. The conversation that had taken place in my absence was one that Zack would later tell me about. Less than a week after the remains of a man by the name of Nicholas Willows arrived in our name I heard this conversation from Zack. The reason I was told was due in part to the fact that Zack and Hodgins had both walked into my office without knocking while Angela and I were in a lip lock.

The first words I heard to let me know they had barged into my office were "I told you so," Followed closely by a, "Pay up you owe me a hundred dollars." Apparently the two had made a bet on my relationship with the amazing artist that I was trying to smooch at the moment that they had so rudely barged in. I was completely outraged because not only had they walked in without knocking, but they had made a bet on our relationship, and I still wanted to kill Jack for checking out my girlfriend. It had taken the two of them quite a few painfully long moments to realize how much they had intruded on our moment and they slowly did back out of the office and as they did we both burst into hysteric laughter.

Our long kept secret had finally been exposed and we were only laughing, because if we were honest with ourselves we really did not care who knew. Our laughter slowly died down and we both realized that Booth would soon be dropping by to check on our progress. Apparently we both realized this at the same time as we wore matching mischievous eyes. Another one of our desire filled uncontrollable moments occurred. Clothes were torn off in the fever of the moment, our lips met and our tongues fought for dominance. Sweat trickled down our bodies as we became closer and I picked her up and threw her down on the couch and as I was kissing her warmth there was a knock on my door. Zack and Hodgins had obviously warned Booth to knock first. I screamed "GO AWAY," in response to the knock and I heard his footsteps grow distant as I slowly continued to bring Angela to her orgasm with my tongue. I was glad that Booth had gotten my message, because at that moment I didn't feel like dealing with anybody, and I obviously would prefer that no one walked in on us.

One week after this case Zack let me in on what had happened after I had taken Angela to her office. According to Zack it went something like this: "You know you don't have a chance with her," Zack said as he watched Hodgins staring after Angela and Brennan. He turned to look at Zack startled by the young scientist's comment. "And what makes you think I have no chance with her?" Anger had been apparent in Hodgins voice at the time. "Well Angela is obviously involved with Dr. Brennan or she would not have given you the brush off." And then I could figure out the rest for myself, they had continued with a "Put your money where your mouth is," kind of thing. Guys can be so pathetic sometimes and I think that maybe that is one of the many reasons that Angela and I are together now.


End file.
